Educating Kevin Price
by folddownthemiddle
Summary: Kevin Price has led a truly sheltered Mormon life, so Elder McKinley has to lend a helping hand when Kevin wakes up one night with a little problem


Since District 9 of the Ugandan Mission had been declared an abject failure, Connor McKinley had found that he slept a little easier. Hell dreams visited far less frequently, which was odd when he thought that he had been holding hands with and kissing Kevin Price for about a month now.

The former Mormon poster boy was sweet, affectionate and eager to please. When the other elders had exhausted their meagre supply of board games and gone to bed, the district leader would pull Kevin down to sit beside him on the sofa.

At first they simply talked. Connor learned how Kevin had never dated before, never even so much as thought of dating, preferring instead to win the praise of the adults in his life and the admiration tinged with jealousy of his peers. Kevin learned how Connor, fearing exposure, had never auditioned for a single high school production, and had chosen instead to work safely behind the scenes and practice in secret.

Before too long however, the the reality of being nineteen and repressed caught up with the pair. Chaste goodnight kisses began to awaken feelings in Kevin that frankly terrified him.

Connor was fond of sitting half in Kevin's lap and pressing kisses to his jaw and neck as they talked. Natural exuberance would cause soft ginger hair to tickle Kevin's chin and the shorter man's crotch to rub lightly against his. These feelings brought back a flood of memories of cold showers, hours of prayer in deliberately uncomfortable positions, and the voice of his pastor, waxing lyrical on the immoralities of lust.

Still, these were outweighed by the fluttering in his chest when Connor smiled sheepishly up at him after doing his level best to kiss Kevin senseless. He met each kiss, each gentle bite to his neck, with enthusiasm, lying back quickly so that Connor could sprawl on top of him.

He knew that the district leader had put some effort into getting rid of any such memories that belonged to him. He could see it in the way that Elder Thomas blushed when McKinley stood too close to him and in the way that Elder Neeley and Elder Church would make any ridiculous excuse to not be alone with Connor. He might have been jealous if his eyes hadn't been opened wide enough to see how Connor cared for him.

A small part of him was thankful that Connor retained his ability to 'turn it off'. Whenever Kevin verged on becoming fully hard and the only thing that stopped him from panicking was his boyfriend's hand on his, Connor pulled back without fail.

He'd pull Kevin to his feet, rise on to his toes to lightly kiss his forehead, and said softly, "Goodnight Elder Price. Sweet dreams."

Then Kevin would hurry to his room and do his best not to think of how Connor had been grinding on him, or how Connor had licked his lips as Kevin's breathing became shaky.

For his part, Connor would sigh, take himself off to the bathroom and think of exactly those things as he pumped his cock and bit his hand to keep from moaning.

He would then pad quietly to his room, check on a sleeping Elder Thomas and climb into bed.

Before Kevin, he would have waited in the dark, nerves shredded and raw, anticipating the moment when he would be thrown into a hell dream.

Now though, more often than not he would simply slip into a deep sleep, untouched by that fierce heat until the sun woke him the next morning.

That night he had had difficulty dozing off. He lay half awake as the thin red numbers of his alarm clock showed one o'clock.

He thought he was dreaming when he heard a whispered, "Elder McKinley!" Sitting up groggily, he squinted his eyes at thin crack of light. The crack widened as the bedroom door was pushed open and Elder Price, clad in only his temple garments, stepped in.

"Kevin?" he asked sleepily, "What's the matter? Come over here."

Kevin promptly obeyed, crossing Elder Thomas' bed with stumbling steps, nothing like his usual confident stride. Walking seemed to cause him pain, as he winced with each step and at one point nearly fell. When he finally reached Connor's bed, he sank to his knees and bowed his head, letting out a small sigh.

"Kevin, what on earth's wrong," Connor whispered urgently. He fumbled in the gloom for his boyfriend's face. He cupped Kevin's cheeks, noting with concern how they glowed with a feverish heat.

Kevin took an agonisingly long time to respond. Connor could only hear his breath as it hitched repeatedly. Eventually, he spoke. "It..it got hard and…and I didn't know what to do Elder McKinley," he said quietly. Connor's hands fell from his face as he hung his head in shame.

Relief washed through Connor. "Ohh," he sighed, "That's ok sweetie, you had me worried for a second there."

Then the reality of Kevin's words sank in. "You don't know what to do? What do you normally do when this happens?"

Another long pause. The silence was interrupted only by a muffled sniffle from Kevin. "It doesn't usually happen. I can normally make it…away."

Something tugged at Connor's heart. He reflected briefly on how it was probably a mark against his character, that he found the image of Kevin tossing in bed, biting at his lip, giving his all to remain pure adorable.

He reached for Kevin's hand. As appealing as he found the image, it wasn't right for his boyfriend to torture himself like that.

"I just couldn't stop think about how you were on top of me. I tried to stop, I really did, but I kept imagining you…doing more Elder McKinley," he confessed and his voice verged on panic. Connor marvelled at this. He wondered what Kevin's adolescence must have been like for the usually arrogant man to react like this to something so simple as an erection.

Connor pressed kisses to his knuckles. "It's ok sweetie," he promised. He took a deep breath. "Do you…do you want me to help you with this?"

Kevin let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Yes please Elder McKinley."

Connor let out a muffled laugh. "You know you can call me Connor, right?"

He felt Kevin fidgeting through his hold on his hands. "If you don't mind, I'd rather call you elder," he said in a barely audible whisper.

Oh. He leaned out of bed to kiss Kevin's forehead. "That's absolutely fine," he promised. He fumbled beside him for the switch of the bedside lamp, grateful for once that their power only afforded them a dim glow that was unlikely to wake Elder Thomas. Then he prepared to take charge as a true district leader should.

He patted the bed and Kevin shuffled closer on his knees. He ran his hands down Kevin's sides, feeling the heat of his skin through the sheer fabric of his garments. He pushed up his top, spreading his hands flat on Kevin's chest before pinching his nipples. The pinch had been only a fraction of the sting that Connor himself enjoyed, but Kevin whimpered and pulled back sharply.

"I'm sorry darling," he whispered, as he leant forward to lathe soothing licks and kisses to Kevin's nipples. This was clearly more to his taste, as he allowed Connor's tongue immediate entrance and moaned happily into his kiss.

Eventually though, he grew impatient and his hips began to buck almost subconsciously. "Easy there," Connor admonished, but tugged off his garment and, looping the fabric around Kevin's neck, used it to pull the other man closer.

He reached down and grazed his fingers over Kevin's clothed cock. He mapped his length and girth through the fabric until Kevin whined pleadingly. Connor smirked but reached down obligingly to free the kneeling man's cock.

It sprung forward almost comically, a sharp contrast to his snow white garment. Kevin shifted as Connor freed his balls too, rolling them slightly in his palm.

Connor surveyed his boyfriend. His flushed face and cock stood out markedly in the dim light. His head was bowed but his eyes were half-closed, as if to avoid looking at his own arousal. His position on the bed was a little awkward, Connor thought, but he didn't think that Kevin would be ready for anything more than his hand tonight which would make things easier. Aside from that, he rather liked to keep Kevin Price on his knees.

"Kevin sweetie, stand up and take off your pants then cum and kneel down back here again," he ordered.

"Yes Elder McKinley," Kevin said meekly and rushed to obey with ridiculous haste.

Once he was naked beside Connor, embarrassment seemed to overcome Kevin once again. He blushed scarlet and his hands crept forward to cover his cock.

Connor shook his head. He took Kevin firmly by the wrists and held them behind his back. "I want you to keep you hands there, Kevin. Can you do that?" He nodded quickly. "Now just relax. I'll take care of you."

Kevin had screwed his eyes shut, but they flew open as Connor took him fully in his hand for the first time. He let out a small, shocked cry as Connor began to pump his cock steadily.

Connor kept it simple, suspecting that Kevin might not last long. He stroked him from his base to his tip, occasionally flicking his thumb over Kevin's slit.

At first, Kevin whimpered and moaned almost constantly, each touch eliciting some sort of noise. But Connor sweetly reminded him that Elder Thomas was asleep not 6 feet away from them, so he might want to keep the noise down a little. Kevin tried. God knows he tried. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, but when Connor's hand descended to play with his balls, a long low moan escaped regardless.

"Elder McKinley, I don't think I can keep the noise down," he said shamefaced.

Connor thought for a moment then turned on his side. He fumbled in a drawer of his bedside cabinet and rolled back over clutching balled fabric in his hand. A closer inspection revealed the fabric for one of Elder McKinley's more garish ties.

"Kevin, I'm just going to pop this in. Is that ok?" he asked.

Kevin managed to reach a whole new shade of red, but he nodded rapidly. Connor did not fail to miss how his cock had twitched at the question either.

He bunched up the cloth and pressed a finger to Kevin's bottom lip. The kneeling man held his mouth open obediently.

With Kevin's cries suitably muffled by the tie, Connor felt that it was safe to enjoy himself. Kevin's suspicions were right: prior to his arrival Connor had indulged himself with the other elders. The relative freedom of their mission had combined with the fact that wet dreams were just as common as hell dreams. The result? Connor had honed his technique and Elder Thomas could not go to the linen closet without blushing.

Now he could take his time to appreciate Kevin's cock. He wriggled to the edge of the bed and reached down with both hands, mapping out each inch of the cock, occasionally straying downwards to play gently with his balls. Kevin's head was craned back and there was a constant flow of desperate moans from behind the makeshift gag. He came dangerously close to losing his balance as his legs were spread wider by Connor's hand.

He brought his head down close enough for his breath to tickle Kevin's tip. The last vestiges of shame he was capable of feeling prickled as he realised that he was ever so slightly salivating. His own cock began to rise but he forced himself to focus on Kevin's pleasure. If he did this well, he hopefully wouldn't have to worry about scurrying off to the bathroom each night for much longer.

Deciding that it was better to start slowly for Kevin, he resumed his firm stroking. However, hardly any time had passed before Kevin's hips started to buck uncontrollably. The moans became whimpers, then blatant whines.

Noting that his hands were still clasped behind his back, Connor removed the tie for him. His breath came in clearly audible gasps. "Elder McKinley…Elder McKinley I'm going to…" He broke off, shame preventing him from finishing his sentence.

Connor did his best to hide his surprise. He wrapped an arm around Kevin's back to pull him close and kissed him insistently. He broke apart only to murmur, "Come for me, Kevin. I want you to come for me."

An obedient Mormon to the last, Kevin came immediately to his climax with a muffled sob, spraying his chest with cum. His head fell forward onto Connor's shoulder and his heavy pants tickled his collarbone.

Connor stroked him gently through his orgasm, keeping the pressure firm and reassuring, and stopping only when Kevin's breathy gasps became whines of overstimulation. He murmured into Kevin's bent neck. "You're so lovely, Kevin. You're so lovely, coming for me like that, so good." He verged for a moment on incoherency, it was so intoxicating to see Kevin Price lose control like that.

Unable to help himself, Connor reached out a finger and scooped up some of Kevin's cum. Leaning back, he licked his finger deliberately, forcing Kevin to meet his eyes.

Kevin's own green eyes were dilated and his eyelids were drooping with exhaustion, but something flickered when in them when he saw Connor's tongue dart out. He looked down at the bed where Connor's erection was visibly tenting the sheets.

Kevin narrowed his eyes and crawled further down. He stopped when level with Connor's cock and reached up to tug the bedsheets away.

Connor caught his wrists once more. "That's ok sweetie, you don't have to do that." He smiled sheepishly. "Making you feel good was enough for me."

Kevin clearly recognised this for the blatant lie it was and the district leader was reminded of his boyfriend's stubborn nature as he tugged the sheets away, baring his naked cock. Kevin's eyes widened slightly in surprise at his lack of garments before he knelt up to get a better view. He took hold of Connor's cock and a happy smile overtook his previous tired expression when Connor moaned.

Kevin then proceeded to enthusiastically stroke Connor's cock. Unfortunately, his years of self-denial had robbed him of any technique and he was not met with desperate moans but a quiet giggle. He looked up in confusion and saw Connor stuffing his hand into his mouth to stifle his laughter.

The smile quickly slipped when he saw Kevin's face fall. Guilt tugged at his heart and he gathered Kevin to him, wrapping arms around his waist as the taller man almost fell against the bed. He pressed apologetic kisses to his cheeks and forehead until he blushed.

"I was trying my best Elder McKinley," Kevin protested and Connor felt (not for the first time) that he was one of the world's worst Mormons.

"I know you were, sweetie. Just…let me show you, ok?" He gestured for Kevin to return to his cock and his protege scrambled to obey.

Connor sat up fully and guided Kevin's hands to hold his cock as he liked it. He showed him the way and, when Kevin finally caught on to the fact that he especially liked having attention shown to his balls, he let out a loud and genuine moan of pleasure.

Kevin's delight at successfully pleasing his boyfriend was immediately overshadowed by a grunt from the next bed. The pair froze in place as Elder Thomas rolled over, thankfully remaining asleep.

Connor looked down at Kevin, who had resumed tending to his cock unprompted. His face was fixed in concentration barely an inch from his cock and he looked far sweeter than any man fondling his boyfriend's balls had any right to be. The tip of his tongue peeked out from between his well-bitten lips as he focused. The sight of that sweet pink tongue sent a flood of thoughts of other tasks he could set that mouth to and he tugged on Kevin's hair almost without thinking.

He was about to apologise when he saw that Kevin's pupils had dilated. Slowly but deliberately, Kevin gave the head of Connor's cock a tentative lick.

He fought with the thrill that this sent through his body to say, "Kevin, you really don't have to do that. You're tired, you're not up to it right now."

He realised his mistake as soon as he said the words. Kevin 'I will preach to a crazy warlord' Price never settled for simply meeting expectations. Supporting himself on his elbows, he took the tip of the cock in his mouth and suckled experimentally. He then pulled away, ignoring Connor's groan of disappointment, to ask, "Could you please tell me what to do Elder McKinley?"

Connor looked hard, but couldn't detect any trace of artifice in the other elder's innocent face. He threaded his fingers through Kevin's dark hair and whispered, "Take it slow. Don't try and take it all at once. Start with the head."

Kevin's report cards had always been littered with the phrase 'star pupil' and he now he proved himself again. He opened his mouth wide and took the head between his lips. He licked and sucked at the tip with little finesse, but when Connor's grip on his hair became more demanding, he repaid the pleasure he felt at the slight stinging sensation by sinking down obediently. Connor's cock was not as long as his own, but it was thick, and the sight of the former Mormon poster boy's stretched around his length set Connor's whole body alight.

"That's it, good boy," he sighed as tugs on his hair prompted Kevin to bob his head, "You're doing so well."

An idea hit him and he said experimentally, "You're such a good boy, serving your district leader like this. I'm so proud of you."

He was rewarded with a long, low moan. He continued to praise him, telling him how he was such a good little Mormon for making him feel so good, as Price drooled helplessly around his cock. If his previous orgasm hadn't taken so much out of him, he knew that Kevin would have been hard again by now.

All too soon, he felt his climax approaching. He pulled Kevin up sharply by his hair as release rushed through him.

Unfortunately he wasn't quite quick enough to avoid coating Kevin's face with cum. He panted harshly and felt his cock stir on its own accord as Kevin used a curious finger to bring some to his lips and lick it off, and as he swallowed his expression went from apprehensive to pleased. "It tastes better than I thought it would," he said in a satisfied tone.

The fact that Elder Price had thought about what his cum would taste like spread a large, smug grin across Connor's face. He pulled him into a tight embrace and cleaned the no longer quite so virginal man's face with kisses and kittenish licks. He pulled away before he was completely clean, feeling a small thrill at leaving traces of having debauched the other elder in his hairline.

He then sank back onto his pillow and tucked Elder Price in beside him. He snuggled into Kevin's back, holding him tight.

Kevin murmured sleepily, "Did I do a good job Elder McKinley?"

"You did an incredible job Elder Price," Connor replied and smiled as his boyfriend let sleep claim him, content at last.

When Elder Thomas woke the next morning and saw Elder McKinley running his fingers through the hair of a well-tucked in Elder Price, his first reaction was surprise.

This quickly turned to acute, ear-burning embarrassment as he saw the remnants of cum clinging to Elder Price's fringe, who was now smiling in his sleep.

He held up his hands defensively. "No," he said flatly, before Connor could say anything, "No. I don't want to know. I'll take Cunningham's snoring over this."

Connor burst out laughing, pressing a kiss to the sleeping Price's cheek, as Thomas fled the room, a cry of 'Arnold!' echoing through the mission home.


End file.
